


Strips of Skin

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [10]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ambiguous Relationships, Body Horror, For a Friend, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius has a mutation that gives him the ability to see the mental and physical state of a person. He only uses the powers when concern and curiosity meet. When he looks at Malcolm, he finds a man on the verge of giving everything to the job and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strips of Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jexxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jexxer/gifts).



> **Title** _Strips of Skin_  
>  **Author** Uozumi **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Sam Cassidy, Jamie MacDonald, Nicola Murray, Julius Nicholson, Malcolm Tucker; take what pairings as you will  
>  **Genre** Drama/Horror/Science Fiction  
>  **Rating** PG-15  
>  **Word Count** 3,690  
>  **Disclaimer** _The Thick of It_ c. BBC  
>  **Summary** Julius has a mutation that gives him the ability to see the mental and physical state of a person. He only uses the powers when concern and curiosity meet. When he looks at Malcolm, he finds a man on the verge of giving everything to the job and more.  
>  **Warning(s)** heart attack, self-mutilation (metaphorical), body horror, implied child abuse, grotesque imagery, spoilers for all episodes and specials of _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** A friend posted an elaborate prompt on Tumblr and it really kind of hit me like a ton of bricks. The prompt was something like Julius can see people’s damage and when he looks at Malcolm, he finds a lot of damage. The crux of the prompt was, “This all plays deeply with the headcanons that Malcolm is Damaged, and Julius _Cares_.”

**_Strips of Skin_ **

There were many kinds of mutation spreading across the human population. Sometimes people would be born without wisdom teeth or an appendix. Sometimes they would be born with a resistance to malaria. Then there were those like Julius Nicholson, who could see a person’s mental and physical state if he chose. Julius first discovered the mutation when he was very young. He could see where his mother broke her arm at tennis camp. He watched his father’s knuckles wear down with arthritis. He knew that his grandmother had depression so chronic that her brain appeared like a very dark storm cloud that could not discharge lighting or release rain. Julius thought that this vision he could turn on and off at will was normal until he went to school and told his teacher that her lungs looked strange. He could still remember the sour look on her face and the lines he had to write about making up stories.

That was decades ago. Julius cultivated self-discipline to fight personal curiosity. Frequently he won the battle. He had yet to peek at dignitaries and leaders around the world. He managed to keep from peeking at racehorses or Olympians. He had the tools to become a successful gambler and he chose to avoid it. When Julius’ control failed was when his curiosity met with his concern. He knew Nicola Murray had the ability to fly but never used her powers out of fear of falling and confinement. When he looked at her one afternoon on the television when she was struggling, he saw wings and her nervous system connected to them. He could also see weights along each feather that were dark and compressed. When he deactivated his gift, he saw her as anyone else might. He once accessed his powers when watching Jamie MacDonald become so enraged that his face began to turn red. Julius expected to see Jamie’s entire body on fire, but he found only ash with the occasional smouldering ember. There was a large dark crusty patch along Jamie’s arm where children received inoculations. Julius had seen that kind of crust before on someone who chose to take the antidote for their mutation. The antidote was offered from the early fifties into the late seventies before the eighties brought about the chant “Mutation is not an infestation.” Julius wondered if Jamie chose to take the antidote or if his parents forced him. 

That perfect storm of concern and curiosity plagued Julius now. Months ago, he witnessed Malcolm Tucker make one of the loudest and most dramatic exits he ever saw in his personal or professional life. There was much speculation that Malcolm had a mutation that allowed him to store information or possibly read minds on a level that was superhuman. Julius had never checked, but that was not his concern. Since returning to work, Malcolm slowed down. He clocked out before midnight most nights unless there was an emergency. Currently Malcolm was looking out the window during a lull in a meeting. 

Julius closed his eyes briefly and opened them. He jotted down nonsense onto the paper in front of him and then looked at Malcolm, accessing his power. 

Malcolm was a skeleton with patchy flesh left behind. His rib cage was unique and hung open, each rib filed into a very sharp point. His heart was missing, discarded on the table. It did not connect to Malcolm currently but it was very large and covered in blood soaked bandages. Julius knew what the bandages meant. He wondered how recently Malcolm’s heart attack had been because the more recent the attack, the more blood would soak the bandages. Malcolm’s eyes shifted from the window to the people at the table. Malcolm’s eyes were severely blood shot, a sure sign of chronic sleep deprivation even with his more reasonable work hours. 

“Can we really retain power?” someone asked. “We need to look at this realistically.” 

Malcolm placed his completely skeletal hands firmly on the table, palms down, He leaned forward and his entire body began to glow with a bright, hot flame. “Don’t speak. Don’t breathe. Don’t think,” he growled. “If you’re going to give up, report to the opposition with your cock so far up your arse, you can spit it out at their feet.

“We have to believe we can win,” Malcolm said, addressing all of them now, “or we can get in a line to suck the opposition’s cock.” Malcolm’s heart rolled off the desk and he let it hit the floor with a queasy squish. The glowing died down and Malcolm surveyed them all. “What’s the fucking point of any of this if we’re going to give up here?” He sat back down and the meeting continued. 

Julius could not study Malcolm properly in the meeting. He saw everyone’s true states but did not actively look or analyse what he saw. The meeting was too important to indulge in such things. By the end of the meeting, Julius almost forgot that he had his powers activated until Malcolm picked his heart up off the floor, tucked it under his arm, and then headed towards the door. Julius blinked and Malcolm’s form returned to normal. Malcolm’s shoulders were perpetually tense and he had nothing tucked under either arm. 

Whenever Julius saw Malcolm after the meeting, he thought of the skeleton carrying its heart. Julius did not use his mutation on Malcolm again, though he was tempted. He saw the larger picture but not the details. He knew there was more to Malcolm than the skeleton and the heart, but he also knew he saw more than he should have. Julius sat at a small table in the corner of the canteen, reading his e-mail. He heard the chair in front of him scrape against the tile. When he looked up, he expected to see one of his colleagues he talked with casually from time to time, but instead it was Malcolm. 

“Don’t get your knickers wet,” Malcolm said. He kept his voice so only Julius would hear. “I know you’re watching me. You’re watching me like you watched Jamie, like you watched Hugh before they left. You’ve already tried to fuck me over once. I won’t let it happen again.” 

“I will do what’s for the good of the party and the country,” Julius said. “If that means a repeat, then we’ll repeat it, but you really should mind your blood pressure.” 

Malcolm’s eyes narrowed. His jaw tensed. He observed Julius, searching him for clues as to if that was a general observation or Julius knew things. 

Julius held his gaze. “We all know, Malcolm,” he lied. “How could we not know? You’re a skeleton right now.” 

Malcolm had lost a significant amount of weight. His joints jutted out against his flesh. Even without insight into Malcolm’s mental state, it was a legitimate observation. Malcolm said nothing. 

“Right now, you’re where we need you, where Tom wants you,” Julius said. “If that changes, you will know. Hopefully we’ll avoid the negative consequences next time.” 

Malcolm’s mobile buzzed. He looked at it, got up from the table, and left. 

Julius bit the tip of his tongue and then closed his eyes and turned on his power briefly. From the back, Malcolm’s skin was thick with multiple scars. Julius could also see Malcolm’s backbone prominently through the skin as though it was three times thicker than a normal human’s backbone. As Malcolm spoke on his mobile, he ripped strips of skin from his arms, leaving them scattered on the floor in his wake. Julius closed his eyes and turned off his power. He let out a long, low sigh. 

One thing Julius learned at a young age with his powers was that people’s mental health changed. Looking at someone’s body from different angles also could bring up different metaphors, different observations. It was becoming more difficult to resist another peek at Malcolm. Julius thought about the skeleton with skin strips, the elephant hide, and the heart that was so very large for a man who elected not to use it. Julius managed to go an entire year without peeking at Malcolm again. Once Malcolm’s outward health seemed to remain unchanged, the combination of crisis and curiosity that motivated Julius’ peeking subsided. 

One night when Julius was towards the back of a group on the lift, Malcolm and Sam both entered the elevator together. They did not speak but they both seemed to have been laughing casually before they got onto the lift. He had never seen such an expression on Malcolm’s face before, and curiosity flared. He wondered what might change about Malcolm’s mental state in such a situation. Julius reasoned that the lift moved quickly and it would only be a quick look. He accessed his powers. 

Neither Sam nor Malcolm had any markers for mutations that would give them extra skills. Sam looked mostly the same with the exception of her wrists, which had skeletal handcuffs linked together by bone. Evidence of who or where the bones came from did not exist. Her hair was very short and unkempt. She wore a white plush buffer around herself, which had very old, very large bloodstains at the elbows. If Julius concentrated, he could have seen past the plush buffer, but he did not take the opportunity. Sam was quietly pasting strips of skin onto Malcolm’s skeletal arm. She was almost done covering Malcolm’s arm in a paper machete of skin fragments, working as though she did not have to think about the process to preform it. 

Malcolm’s head was still a skull, and his back was still covered by thick, scarred skin. The scars were small and some seemed to rip open repeatedly and heal back over, likely repeated verbal abuse suffered in his past. There were also larger wounds, all scarred over. All the scars looked decades old. 

When the lift doors opened, Malcolm’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and moved out of everyone’s way. Julius got off the lift and pulled off to the side to go through his bag, curiosity still tugging at him. He watched Sam stand beside Malcolm as Malcolm opened his rib cage, pulled out his heart, and handed it to Sam. She cradled it carefully while Malcolm began to shout at the caller, all of the skin Sam had placed back on his arm dissolving with each moment the conversation continued. Julius turned off his powers and got his black book from his bag. He glanced through it and put it back where it belonged. He shut his case and then left without looking back at Malcolm or Sam. He could hear Malcolm finishing the conversation as he left through the doors. 

Time passed. The party had been in opposition for two years. Malcolm was one of the very few at the office who were part of the team that got the party to power fifteen years ago. Julius was just younger than Ollie and had many years left to give. Julius took the stairs since the lift would be too busy at this time of day. When he turned a corner, he could see someone sitting on the landing below with their hands over their head. He took his next few steps silently. 

Malcolm took a deep, ragged breath. “I can hear you. I don’t give a fuck who you are. I can’t move.” 

Julius retrieved his mobile, already dealing emergency services. “What’s happening?” Julius asked as he headed to the landing. 

“Dizzy,” Malcolm said. Sweat glistened when his skin caught the lights.

Julius licked his lips. He followed the instructions the emergency services operator gave him. He answered what questions he could. He was tempted to peak to give the most accurate information, but he knew doing so would cause suspicion. He did not know how Malcolm might perceive mutants and he knew some doctors still thought powerful mutations were something to cure. He needed both Malcolm and hospital to cooperate, so he answered as any non-mutant might. 

Malcolm’s hand dropped to his chest. His hand pressed against it as though that might help things. “Second one,” he murmured to Julius. 

Julius did not go with Malcolm in the ambulance, but he did go to the hospital the next day when Malcolm was allowed visitors. Malcolm’s eyes were closed and his monitors steady. Julius was not sure what to bring Malcolm, so he brought a card with an abstract blue design. Julius propped the card on the table beside a large vase of various yellow and orange flowers. The small card hanging off the vase said it was from Sam, who must have visited earlier. When Julius turned to leave, he almost jumped. Malcolm’s eyes were open and he was watching Julius. 

“You’re not the cock I expected,” Malcolm murmured. He looked thinner and paler in the bed. “Why are you even here?”

“I wanted to know how you faired,” Julius said. “Anyone would.” 

Malcolm sighed. “This doesn’t mean I’ll stop fighting your shit,” he said. 

“I know,” Julius said. 

“I’m also on holiday,” Malcolm said. “I don’t want people fucking in and out of this place unless I can charge them for staring.” Before Julius could respond, Malcolm looked at the door and then said quietly, “I know what you are,” he said. “I know it’s probably what saved me.” He frowned. “If you need something that isn’t about fucking the party or me over, I will do it.”

“What does that leave?” Julius asked. “The dishes?”

“If you’re going to waste it on that,” Malcolm said. 

Julius was not sure if Malcolm was being grateful or the drugs in his system were causing such generosity. Julius knew Malcolm’s figurative heart was very large, but that could mean Malcolm gave to charity generously, loved his family, or was very kind to those who he did not need to destroy. Large hearts did not always mean they were large to everyone a person met. 

“If you need anything,” Julius said, “within reason, let me know. We need you alive.” 

Malcolm snorted. “For now,” he said. 

Malcolm’s “holiday” began with recovery. It ended with him opening his house to people, one of them being Julius. When Julius arrived, Malcolm answered the door. Julius brought satsumas arranged nicely in a basket. He would have brought wine, but considering the heart attack, he decided that would be inappropriate. “Thank you for inviting me,” Julius said. He was surprised at the invitation but he was also curious. 

Malcolm took the basket and let Julius into his home. His shoulders were relaxed and his posture was not rigid. “You’re welcome,” he said and led Julius to the sitting room. There was a small group of people already there. Julius recognized some of them though they never spoke. He wondered if there was a strategy to the guest list besides the absence of those that might start something unwanted. 

The gathering was pleasant, strategic. Malcolm was a generous, easy host. He remained unprovoked and did not provoke others as things continued. Slowly the group left one by one until Julius remained. Malcolm showed Julius to the door. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Malcolm said. 

“And things will revert from where they are now,” Julius said. It was a sad thought. This Malcolm was more interesting. Julius did not have to peek to know that Malcolm likely did not have his heart detached right now. 

“As they should,” Malcolm said. “This isn’t work and it shouldn’t be.” He bid Julius goodbye and Julius left. 

When the inquiry unfolded, Julius was uninvolved. When the leak occurred, he was abroad at his grandfather’s funeral. He observed the inquiry. He watched them pull Malcolm down. He could see their pull without his powers. It was towards the end of the inquiry when Malcolm touched Julius’ arm so briefly, Julius almost thought it was not deliberate. 

Malcolm led him down a hall and away from the crowds. The inquiry would resume in several minutes. Once they were alone in an unlocked room, Malcolm turned to him. Malcolm opened his mouth and then wrinkled his nose. “No. Never mind.”

Julius watched Malcolm walk towards the other side of the room. Julius stood between Malcolm and the door unintentionally. It was where he came to stand after being led into the room naturally. Julius sighed silently. “You’re going to take the fall,” he said in a quiet voice, speaking with observation not a command. 

“Is there another choice?” Malcolm asked. 

There was not and they both knew it. Julius sighed audibly. “You want something from me. Out of all the people around you, I doubt I’m on the top of your list at a time of crisis.”

“You’re not,” Malcolm said. He folded his arms. “I thought…” he stopped. He ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth. “It doesn’t fucking matter what I thought.”

“You want me to tell you things,” Julius said. “You think you know what I can do.” 

Malcolm held Julius’ gaze. He inhaled and then he dropped his arms to his sides. Julius did not look away either. 

“I can tell you what your health looks like,” Julius said. “I can tell you if you broke your leg when you were a child. I can tell you if your brain is being eaten away by something. I can tell if you love, if you hate. I’m not sure that’s what you want from me.”

“I know what you can do,” Malcolm said. 

Julius moved from the door and Malcolm lingered. Julius took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Malcolm stood as a skeleton before him. Julius slowly looked him over, circling Malcolm as he did so. Malcolm said nothing, but his eyes followed Julius as much as they could. Malcolm did not move. 

“What do you want to know?” Julius asked after really, really looking. 

“That this isn’t bollocks you’re making up to gaze at my arse,” Malcolm said. 

Julius stopped in front of Malcolm and licked his lips, considering his words. “You’ve given everything,” he said. The strips of skin no longer remained. Even Malcolm’s eyeballs seemed ready to fall from their sockets. The only skin on Malcolm’s soul was his back, thick and brutalized by his past. “You are very guarded, and able to divorce yourself from your heart at ease.” Malcolm currently held his heart in his hand by the severed arteries. It was dripping blood, indicating his stress was high and his heart weak.

“You sound like a fucking gypsy,” Malcolm said. “I don’t need a crystal ball and a black dog in my tea to know that.” 

“Two heart attacks,” Julius said. “You’ll have a third if your stress stays this way.” There were names tattooed on Malcolm’s ribs of people he loved. There was no means to tell what type of love Malcolm felt, but there were some names chiselled so deep that the rib almost fractured and others so faint that Julius could barely read them. “Your left shoulder is severely damaged, repeatedly damaged.” Julius paused when Malcolm’s jaw tensed. “Someone used to grab your wrist and tug –”

“That’s not what you’re looking for,” Malcolm interrupted. He eyed Julius. “It won’t help me here.” 

Julius could see multiple old healed fractures along Malcolm’s right wrist and left arm. He could see Malcolm’s bones cover in sharp thorns the more the silence continued. Julius cleared his throat and tried not to think of who might have tugged Malcolm up by his wrist until his feet no long touched the floor. Malcolm’s left ring finger was missing, which could mean disinterest in marriage or a marriage or partnership that turned into a disaster. Malcolm’s neck had multiple, fresh hairline fractures as though the inquiry was strangling him but not to the point of death. The more Julius saw, the more he could understand why Malcolm’s remaining skin had to be so thick and his spine so strong. “I don’t know if any of it can,” Julius said. “Do you think you have anything left to give?”

Malcolm remained quiet for a long moment and then he took a step towards the door. All he had left was his freedom. 

That night, Julius had a nightmare of a young boy left home to languish for hours, who had to answer to parents who demanded discipline when the boy tried to find a way to get their affection and attention. It was not the first time Julius had had a strange dream after looking too long at someone. Julius wondered if they were memories of the body he saw or his brain trying to make sense of what he saw. 

Malcolm went to prison and years passed. Julius never did become the party leader. He had no desire for the position. Malcolm slipped from thought and memory. People came and went at work and few remained who worked with Malcolm. Julius walked along Westminster Bridge. He did not look directly at anyone, but flowers caught his eye. The man holding them had wild, white hair and walked like a shark, cutting through people with a clear path. His clothes were casual and he had a mobile to his ear. 

“Five then?” Malcolm asked the person on the other end of the conversation. He was still gaunt and still very pale. Julius moved out of the way of people on the bridge, following Malcolm with his eyes. Julius closed his eyes and accessed his powers, reasoning this could likely be the last time he saw Malcolm. He wanted to know how Malcolm was doing ten years since the inquiry. From the back, Malcolm’s spine had grown so large that his vertebrae pierced through his thickened skin. There were patches of skin on Malcolm’s skeletal arms, and neither hand held Malcolm’s heart. There were cuffs about Malcolm’s wrist that were not connected to each other but connected to weights of displacement and adjustment. Julius looked away and turned off his power. He resumed walking across the bridge.

**The End**


End file.
